Bathroom Adventure
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Dr. Drakken's newly aquired powers are more annoying than anyone could imagine. Drakken/Shego (maybe)


**BeBe: Yes, I do own, Kim Possible, I do! I do!**

**Yuki: BeBe, honey. I don't think you should go around telling lies.**

**BeBe: Shut up, Yuki! Just because you're cute doesn't mean you can get away with saying things like that!**

**Yuki: Despite BeBe's wishes, she does not own Kim Possible-nor does she own Fruits Basket (Which is what I'm from)**

* * *

Shego yawned, as she woke up some time in the middle of the night. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, ever since the day her and Drakken had helped Kim and the sidekick saved the world. She wasn't sure what it was all about, but there was something going through her mind that kept her from losing conciseness for more than an hour or two.

She sighed, rolling over onto her back, and throwing her hand over her eyes. It looked like she wasn't going to be getting any kind of sleep that night, either.

Seriously, what the hell was going on with her? It wasn't as if something _odd _had happened then. Well… okay, not _too _odd. Sure, they'd saved the world when they were supposed to be trying to take over it, and sure there had been the accusations that she _liked _Drakken. By none other than Kim Possible-well, it wasn't like Shego had taken her seriously, anyway-and when Drakken's flowers had oddly drawn the two of them physically together. But other than that, nothing.

She sat there for a good five minutes, her thoughts going through the same thing they did every other night. Then, out of the blue, she suddenly had the need to go to the bathroom.

Groaning, she moved towards the door. That was just what she needed. A full bladder to top off her string of sleepless nights. Oh well, it wasn't like she was going to be doing anything else soon, anyway.

However, she was met with a peculiar sight when she opened the door. The other side was covered with some of Drakken's plants, so thick that you couldn't even see through to the other side. Shego was surprised to see the vines and flowers caking her opening, but quickly decided in her sleep-deprived brain that she didn't really care. So she merely made her hand glow and punched her way through the plants.

The odd stuff didn't stop there, though. As she moved throughout the hallway, she noticed that the plants followed her, coating the walls as she moved towards the bathroom. At first she didn't care that much, considering she was too tired to, but by the time she reached the bathroom-which was also covered by plants-she was very, _very _pissed off. She just wanted to go to the bathroom then go back to bed and lay there contemplating her worthless life for the rest of the night.

"DRAKKEN!" she screamed, clenching her hands into fists as they began to glow.

There was silence for a few minutes, before the door down the hall slid open and the blue skinned mad scientist came sprinting out of his room. "What is it, Shego?"

Shego pointed to the bathroom which was still covered with the assortments of plants. "How the hell am I supposed to go to the bathroom?"

Drakken glanced at the door, his eyes growing wide as he did so, "Uh, sorry Shego. I didn't know… uhm… they aren't…. I didn't…." then he shook his head, "Plants! Allow Shego to go to the bathroom!"

The flowers hesitantly began to quiver, before slowly moving out of the way. Shego didn't even wait to see what Drakken was about to say to her, instead, she just stomped into the bathroom. More than a little pissed.

Then, as she came out-now having had relieved herself-she nearly gasped at what she saw. The plants once again surrounded the opening but quickly moved aside as she stepped out. Okay, this really had to stop.

"DR. D!" Shego yelled at the top of her lungs.

Not even five seconds later, the blue skinned doctor came sprinting to her side, "What is it, Shego?" he gasped, looking around, "Has Kim Possible in-"

"NO!" Shego pointed up at the plants that now lined the ceilings, "I WANT TO KNOW WHY THESE THINGS KEEP FOLLOWING ME AROUND! AND DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW! I KNOW YOU DO!"

Dr. Drakken gulped-he recognized the look on her face. It was one that said 'Lie to me, and I'll kill you' "Well, um," he stumbled, not really knowing how to put it, "You see, the plants are just trying to protect you, Shego."

The look on Shego's face was enough to make him wish he _had _lied, "_What?"_

"Yeah. Um... y'know, since I'm all useless and stuff," the doctor stuttered, smiling sheepishly, "They just... kinda latched onto that feeling and are trying to protect you incase something... yaknow, happens." he chuckled softly, "I'm sorry. I can call them down if you want... I think."

Shego thought about bashing his brains out for a second, but then decided against it. It was too late and she was really tired. Besides, she could tell there was something sweet behind that and-despite popular belief-she _did _have a heart.

"Whatever," she sighed, turning around and waving a hand behind her, "Just make sure I can get out of my room."


End file.
